Dr William Luther Pierce
Someone can rewrite this better in p4 My History With Rumfuck by Andrew Macdonald When joining power in the early power 3, many thing factor in to my quick rise. The first thing I realize when playing is that the game was flawed. I start has an independent who had little to no chance of success (another flaw from rumfuck). So I immediately determined that I would need to make my own party (I didn't know if the Republicans were cucked or not). I again made the realization that I would need lots of people to help. Being the resourceful person I am, I log on to discord and showed some people the game. These people were from The Fourth Riech discord server. They immediately jumped into it. All of us being redpilled took refuge in the American Fascist League were we attempt to gain the resources required to make our own party. Chapter 2 The Purge After gain some ground and the leader of T4R discord server was asking for control. I of course gave it to him. After 24 of sitting on our ass not being able to vote our guy has chair so we could remove the 99% party fees rate, we finally had the ability to vote him in. But when ever it rains it pours. We had been kicked! Out the party we went, scrabbling for an alternative we had settle on Dab on The Haters Party. I was very bad at the game at first because I did not know how to play it, same for the rest of the party. I was entering any election I could, hope and praying for a win. It was a miracle, I won an election. Not even a week in and I won. It shocked everyone, that a new player had won an election in the strongest Republican party the game had seen. Has quickly has the republicans could they had sent strong active members their to defend the state from having further loss. After this shocking turnout, I quick gain the power needed to make the party that we needed, that the game needed. The leader of T4R server had chosen the name National Socialist American Workers' Party. Rumfucks crummy coding became clear once more has the game had add \\ to the name, Fucking Retard. Anyway, our party was booming at the beginning, gaining lots of politicians early on. It was a party (no pun intended), if only we knew what was waiting for us... Chapter 3: God I Hate This Fucking Game Yet another set back happened a few days after the party's creation. Yet another fucking ban. Most of our members were purged from us, many lives were lost on this day. Members who had not alted at all, had lost there lives. Our T4R server leader had quit after such a lose. Many party members didn't return to the game after this event. Tragic has it seemed I pushed on reviving my account with Aryan Magic. But only one could live this time, Pierce the previous Governor of Texas. He emerged from the grasp of Rumsod better, stronger. What he had not foreseen was yet another purge of his members those of which had never recalled alting. Pierce knew he couldn't fight the Cumsod and his goons of party chairman and high up party officials, but he had to. Pierce had to fight because it was a good fight, a great fight, like rising from a pit to face god. He had to wait for an opportunity in a game that spans days, weeks, months. This is when after a month of hard work he found an opening in the republican defenses due to their own corruption.